Talking In Your Sleep
by Firerosemon
Summary: LxLight Song fic. Set during the period of time when L is chained to Light. L is watching Light sleep and it makes him think about their relationship.


**Title:** Talking in your sleep

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **LxLight

**Warnings: **Fluff! Yaoi, Slash (Whatever you call it)

**Summary: **LightxL Song fic. Set during the period of time when L is chained to Light. L is watching Light sleep and it makes him think about their relationship.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note and the song 'Talking In Your Sleep' belongs to Crystal Gayle.

**Notes: **Please don't flame, my first song fic.

_Three o'clock in the mornin'_

_And it looks like it's gonna be_

_Another sleepless night_

_I've been listenin' to your dreams_

_And gettin' very low_

_Wond'rin' what I can do_

L and Light were in one of the many rooms of the headquarters, the walls were painted a peaceful blue and a double bed sat in the middle of the room. L stared down at Light, curiosity evident in his eyes. Light made a small sound before turning onto his back and resuming sleeping. L had never really seen someone this close before, sleeping. He thought it would feel awkward but it felt natural. He thought about the last few weeks, it had been a little awkward being chained to Light but he realized he'd grown affection for him. He placed his thumb on his bottom lip and bit down harshly as his mind was plagued by thoughts of Light.

_Maybe I'm bein' foolish_

_'Cause I haven't heard you mention_

_Anybody's name at all_

_How I wish I could be sure_

_It's me that turns you on_

_Each time you close your eyes_

_I've heard it said that dreamers never lie_

He thought of their near kiss yesterday, how such an innocent gesture of teasing had turned into a passionate heavy act. Light had cornered him and teased him with touches that sent shivers through his body. They had been discussing their first kisses, everyone else had either been asleep or not in the room. L being the socially awkward person he is, admitted he'd never been kissed so Light had teased him. Though when his lips had been only centimetres from L's, he had pulled back and resumed typing on the computer but L was still there, a light pink blush fanned over his cheeks.

_You've been talkin' in your sleep_

_Sleepin' in your dreams_

_With some sweet lover_

_Holdin' on so tight_

_Lovin' him the way_

_You used to love me_

_Talkin' in your sleep_

_With lovin' on your mind_

L gazed at Light's lips, which were opening and closing slightly for air. A thought popped up in his head that made his dilated eyes widen further. _Stolen kisses _L mused _do I dare? _Light shifted again. "L..." He murmured, his voice slightly muffled by the pillow. L heard it and was very surprised but longed to hear his name coming out of those lips again.

_Maybe I'm bein' foolish_

_'Cause I haven't heard you mention_

_Anybody's name at all_

_How I wish I could be sure_

_It's me that turns you on_

_Each time you close your eyes_

_I've heard it said that dreamers never lie_

He leaned over Light, placing his hands on either side of him. The chain clinked softly as he shifted. He leaned down so their foreheads were touching and felt Light's breath on his face. L felt his mind go blank as he looked at him and by instinct his lips pressed softly on Light's.

_You've been talkin' in your sleep_

_Sleepin' in your dreams_

_With some sweet lover_

_Holdin' on so tight_

_Lovin' him the way_

_You used to love me_

_Talkin' in your sleep_

_With lovin' on your mind_

Light's eyes fluttered opened slowly as he kissed back, half asleep. L pulled away and buried his face in the crook of Light's neck. "You've been talking in your sleep" He muttered into his neck. L breathed in, his neck smelt like soap and peppermint. Light, more awake now, let a small real smile spread on his face for the first time in a while. He was surprised; he'd thought L would never pick up his hints. "Is that a good thing?" He murmured. His answer was L gently locking lips with him again.

_You've been talkin' in your sleep_


End file.
